


Culpabilité

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [16]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug n'apprécie pas prendre des bains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culpabilité

Smaug haïssait l'eau. C'était Bilbo qui s'occupait de le laver, de frotter ses ailes, son magnifique visage, son torse musclé...

Bilbo s'arrêtait toujours sur la cicatrice du dragon et Smaug en grognait à chaque fois. Le hobbit se sentait responsable. Sentiment contradictoire, qu'aurait-il fallu faire d'autre ?

C'était différent maintenant. Tout était différent. Et c'était ce qui donnait un sentiment d'étrangeté.

Bilbo fixa Smaug dans les yeux. Tant pis si c'était égoïste, contraire à la morale ou à une éthique stupide. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait le perdre.


End file.
